Y ahora
by maestro jedi
Summary: shego decide darle un cambio a su vida sin saber muy bien como le afectara eso a los demas
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfics de esta serie, y para serles sinceros es sorprendente lo que puede hacer un fanfics cuando te engancha, primero que nada tengo que darle las gracias ah Flames to Dust por su maravilloso fanfics Emotion Health, si no lo han leído a un que no lo creo dense una vuelta por él es fabuloso**

**Algunas aclaraciones legales antes de iniciar ****Kim Possible**** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que al consorcio Disney.**

**Aclaraciones de los diálogos**

—**Dialogo hablado** —

—_Dialogo en pensamiento o susurro_ — sin mas que aclarar espero que disfruten el fanfics

Shego miro de nueva cuenta sus ropas quemadas durante el último intento del Doctor D por conquistar el mundo, se arranco la ropa en un arranque de frustración, antes de explotar al verse de nueva cuenta marcada por una nueva cicatriz sobre su delicada piel, eso fue el colmo que derramo el vaso

**Renuncio **— fue el grito que escucho el Doctor Drakken mientras se levantaba de golpe de su silla, no es que estuviera durmiendo en lugar de planear conquistar el mundo, simplemente descansaba los ojos a un que el osito que abrazaba no ayudaba en mucho en esos momentos

**¿Eh?** — logro articular no muy enterado de la situación

**Que renuncio** — replico la chica mirándolo seriamente — **oh para que lo entienda** — dijo con un toque de cinismo mientras sus manos emitían una fuerte cantidad de energía verde

El doctor D salió ligeramente detrás de su escritorio mientras la pared norte de su guarida secreta a un chorreaba roca fundida, ante la carta de renuncia de su ex asistente la cual estaba grabada literalmente en la piedra con letras gigantes

**No te puedes ir Shego** — grito mientras salía detrás del mueble — **tenemos un contrato firmado ante un notario si no mal recuerdo **— dijo para de nueva cuenta esconderse detrás de su mueble, al momento de ver a la chica volver sobre sus pasos, con una mirada psicópata — **no me hagas daño solo hablo con la verdad** —

La chica se dejo caer irritada en una de la sillas regadas por la oficina – **deme ese contrato acá** — mascullo molesta

**¿Prometes no quemarlo?** ** Verdad **— pregunto el científico loco con un pequeño tono infantil

**Lo prometo** — gruño la chica, al momento que el contrato iba a dar a sus manos

La mayoría de las paginas era sobre sus obligaciones y prestaciones, el sueldo, seguro medico, leyó algo interesante de un seguro por lecciones con vacaciones pagadas e incluso guardería, el doctor D era un buen jefe en esos términos, si tan solo no fuera un idiota, pero eso era lo que le interesaba menos, paso las páginas más deprisa hasta que llego a la sección que le interesaba, recesión de contrato, o anulación del mismo

Según en la clausula A del acuerdo B donde ambas partes firmaban como interesadas, el contrato o obligación como asistente de la parte B hacia la parte A, se cancelaba, en los siguientes términos

Primero: la no renovación del mismo mes con mes

Segundo: por alguna situación fuera del contexto laboral, incluida las insinuaciones del tipo sexual, la chica leyó eso con interés, pero el Doctor D en ese asunto era un caballero, o mejor dicho un negado como él era el caso del bufón de Kim

Tercero: Por edad

Cuarto: Perdida de algún órgano o extremidad que imposibilitara el trabajo como asistente

Ninguna de esas se ajustaba a sus necesidades, siguió leyendo un poco mas hasta que una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios —_Bingo_ — dijo casi como un suspiro mientras releía las líneas

El doctor D miro algo molesto el párrafo señalado, atrapado por uno de sus propios tecnicismos, era obvio que nunca se imagino llegar algo así, se suponía que para ese tiempo el gobernaría el mundo, apretó los puños un poco más fuerte, ahora sí que odiaba con ganas a Kim Possible

**Eso no vale Shego**— intento decir mientras la chica le dirigía una mirada irritada — **bueno está bien si vale, pero dudo que tengas la cantidad para la indemnización por incumplimiento del contrato **— repuso con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo

O al menos el tiempo que le duro porque exactamente después de dos días de que su asistente pidiera su renuncia la vio entrando con un gigantesco portafolios negro a su oficina

**Cinco millones de euros en oro** — dijo la chica secamente depositando el portafolios semi abierto en la mesa de su ex jefe — **así que eso es todo de mi parte, ahora si me disculpa tengo que empacar mis cosas y largarme no pienso quedarme ni una hora más de lo necesario aquí **—

Casi dos horas después, el convertible de la ex asistente del doctor Drakken salía quemando llantas de su ex casa, mientras el dueño de la misma veía como su asistente partía en dirección desconocida, miro desanimado el portafolios, era una fortuna, una fortuna que él podría utilizar para conquistar el mundo

**No será lo mismo sin Shego** — mascullo prendiendo su computadora — **pero se puede intentar** — dijo mientras tecleaba

Habían pasado casi quince meses desde ese incidente y nadie había vuelto a volver a ver a la chica que antaño era la máxima rival de la heroína más reconocida del mundo, Kim Possible

La cual en esos momentos terminaba por desmantelar el ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos intentos iban por parte del doctor Drakken de conquistar el mundo

**Vaya asistente nuevo** — dijo la chica mirando al gigantesco chino que era el nuevo apoyo del doctor D, mucho musculo y casi nada de materia gris, había sido casi pan comido, si no fuera porque Ron se le había atravesado, seguían siendo amigos, pero su relación había terminado cuando ambos concluyeron su último año de preparatoria

**¿Cuántos van en el mes seis?** — pregunto el rubio divertido ante su afirmación

**Nueve **— respondió la pelirroja terminando de meter a el último de los soldados de su archi nemesis en la furgoneta de Justicia Global

**Buen trabajo Kim** — dijo el chico mientras tecleaba su celular — **mira y todavía nos queda tiempo para ir a comer unos tacos en el buen nacho** —

La chica negó levemente, no estaba de humor para comer tacos, más bien no estaba de humor recientemente, era como si le hiciera falta algo, pero ese algo a un que sabía bien que era se negaba admitirlo, ya no era una chica de secundaria emocionada con cada nueva situación extrema, suspiro levemente a un que Shego le hacia la vida emocionante, y por un leve segundo incluso creyó escuchar un nos veremos luego pumpkin

**Mejor ve tu yo tengo mañana un gigantesco examen de psicología y no estudiado como debería** — mintió la chica sabiendo de ante mano que ya había estudiado casi todo el libro dos veces

**Bueno será más para los dos no es así Rufus** — dijo el chico con unas sonrisa antes de escuchar un pequeño chillido — **ah lo siento Rufus segundo tu también estas invitado** —

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen, si ex era una buena persona y a un que en momentos se había lamentado terminar la relación habían llegado a un punto en que prácticamente no podían dar un paso más sin lastimarse

Al día siguiente durante su clase de idiomas, todos parecían expectantes, según los rumores, la profesora se había enfermado y dado que no había suplentes disponibles en ese momento, tendrían las dos últimas horas del día libres, algunos ya hasta estaban realizando planes cuando el sub director entro

**Chicos lamento informarles que su adorada profesora Edna se ausentara lo que resta del año escolar por problemas relacionados con su sistema respiratorio** — dijo con un ligero pésame en su voz

A un que la emoción de la mayoría era que simplemente podrían tener la tarde libre, pero las sonrisas no duraron mucho

**Por suerte una profesora sustituta recién llegada desde Frankfurt estaba disponible en su visita en la ciudad, y viendo su impecable carrera el directivo de la preparatoria le ofreció cubrir el puesto vacante** — los chicos miraron desanimados hacia la pizarra ahí iba su tarde libre — **bueno sin más déjenme presentarle a su nueva profesora por lo que resta del año** —

Si las sonrisas se habían borrado, fue momentáneo al momento que una sensual mujer de pelo negro como la noche mirada seductora y piel de un tono blanco marmolada entraba en escena, ocasionando algunos sonidos de aparente satisfacción por parte de los hombres

**Son todos suyos Señorita ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?** —

**Shego** — repuso la mujer muy segura de sí misma, — **señorita Shego por favor** —

Si alguien viera estado prestando atención algo más que la curvilínea maestra se abría dado cuenta de algunas cosas, como por ejemplo la cara de sorpresa de una de las mejores estudiantes de la preparatoria y era simplemente épica por un segundo se hubiera podido afirmar que Kimberly Ann Possible, podía dislocarse la boca ante la inesperada sorpresa, ahí estaba su némesis, sonriendo a la clase y por un segundo clavo su mirada en ella

**Bueno chicos déjenme presentarme mi nombre es** — dijo la chica escribiendo en la pizarra — **S****elene ****H****ysmine ****E****ris ****Go, pero para hacerlo más corto pueden decirme señorita Go o miss Go, nada de migo o algo por el estilo porque no les gustaría conocerme cuando me pongo furiosa** — repuso con un tono de voz bastante autoritario que hizo que la mayoría de la clase respondiera con un si señorita Go automáticamente

Ambas mujeres se miraron por un ligero minuto antes de que la menor desviara la mirada algo avergonzada ante la nueva apariencia de su rival, mentiría si asegurara que se veía sumamente sensual

**Abran su libro en la pagina ochenta y seis y lean en silencio mientras yo reviso el calendario escolar** — dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en su asiento, ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja, obteniendo simplemente una sonrisa que la dejo sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación fuera de lo normal que en esos momentos ambas afrontaban

**Bueno espero que les haya justado este primer episodio, y de nueva cuenta les doy las gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta pequeña historia, y de antemano me tomo el ligero atrevimiento de pedirles de la manera más atenta que si les justo o no si quieren hacer alguna aclaración o una queja o algo por el estilo sean tan amables de dejarme un ****REVIEWS dado que es lo que nos ayuda a mejorar y por ende brindarles mejores historias y de nueva cuenta gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leernos **


	2. Chapter 2

Era obvio que su ex némesis se enfrentara a ella lo antes posible, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, no hubiera terminado la clase, cuando ya la había arrinconado contra el escritorio

**¿Para quién trabajar? —** había preguntado la chica sin más ante la indiferencia de la mayor ** — responde o si no —**

Una mano bajo delicadamente el puño que ya lucia amenazante frente a ella — ** en primera señorita possible esta no es forma de hablarle a una maestra — ** repuso secamente —** ahora si respondiendo a su pregunta trabajo para el sistema educativo americano que si me permite hacer una observación en deficiente comparado con el alemán eso responde su pregunta —** dijo mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas eh intentaba salir de ahí

Cosa que la heroína no permitió, interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta

**Ni creas que te será tan fácil escapar Shego —**

**Mi nombre es ****S****elene ****H****ysmine ****E****ris ****Go, le agradecería señorita possible si se pudiera dirigir a mí como señorita Go o miss Selene, en cuanto a su actitud es obvio que está exagerando así que con su permiso buenas tarde —** repuso secamente pasando a su lado, pero antes de salir por completo susurro algo solo para la chica que la hizo encabritar mas a un _ adiós kimcup _

**Wade — **dijo la chica usando su kim-municador

**¿Qué sucede Kim?** — pregunto el chico tecnológico

**Shego ha vuelto necesito que ingreses a la lista de datos de justicia global y averigües su paradero en estos momentos** —

La cara de sorpresa de ambos chicos fue mayúscula ante el resultado de la búsqueda

**¿Cómo que no hay datos de ella?** — pregunto incrédula la chica

**Así es Kim, al parecer su historial está limpio, según esto Justicia Global le dio un indulto a cambio de cierta información de alto valor estratégico altamente confidencial** —

**Eso significa que** —

**Es civil** —

El golpe fue mayúsculo para la pelirroja que se tuvo que sentar ante la cantidad de información que estaba recibiendo

**Esta tramando algo** — fue lo único que dijo antes de apagar su kim-municador mientras una sola idea se formaba en su mente Shego había vuelto y con eso sus dolores de cabeza a un que extrañamente también su ansiedad ante el peligro, pero habían pasado exactamente casi año y medio desde entonces y a un sentía esa emoción al verla, era extraño era lo mas cercano a una hermana o mejor amiga que tenia lo que era patético

**Bien, hasta ahora todo normal** — dijo la chica para sí mientras se internaba en CaCiButtic por alguna extraña razón se encontraba disfrutando de su casería hasta que algo la halo a el interior de un probador

La mirada de la chica pelo negro era un claro indicativo que estaba en dificultades , pero el golpe la amenaza nunca llego, lo único que llego fue eso una mirada asesina y un _ déjame vivir mi vida kimcup_ por parte de la ex ladrona

Algunos días después, la vida era aburrida, sin misiones sin criminales sin un loco intentando volar el sol o quemarlo, asi que si el mundo no la necesitaba ella simplemente lo disfrutaría

Shego miro su departamento al fin estaba amueblado ese sistema de paquetería era bueno pero no eficiente habían perdido uno de sus dos jarrones, aun que ya estaba en camino desde kualalumpur, donde había terminado, se sacudió levemente el polvo y se metió a bañar

Ser maestra era aburrido pero interesante, el bonus ser maestra de su ex némesis, podía ponerse exigente pero Kim estaba a la altura, pero había momentos en donde extrañaba darle una fuerte patada de kung-fu

Miro la hora era perfecto tomo su ropa deportiva y camino hacia el gymnacio

La mirada de ambas se cruzo mientras las dos se cambiaban de ropa, era obvio q que venían

Diez minutos después

El Dojo se había quedado en silencio mientras ambas chicas combatían sin mas ambición que vencer a su rival, aun que ya la pelea se estaba volviendo peligrosa para los demás lo que ocasiono que fueran expulsadas del gimnasio por tres meses

**Genial ahí va mi membrecía de un año** — gruño la azabache mientras empezaba a caminar

**No te quejes yo estoy inscrita desde que abrieron**— dijo la pelirroja desafiante

**Bueno me gustaría continuar perdiendo el tiempo pero si mal no recuerdo tienes examen mañana y créeme que no será tan fácil**

**Ya sabes mi lema no hay nada impossible para un possible** — dijo la chica sonriendo

**Eso lo veremos Kimi** — respondió la azabache mientras se alegaba elegantemente de ahí

Al día siguiente

Las miradas se cruzaron pero una era la única que parecía estar disfrutando del asunto

**Repíteme tu lema nuevamente por favor** — exclamo en un tono burlón — **nada es imposible para un possible cierto **—

La chica castañeo los dientes ante la impotencia y el enojo, impotencia por que ella había sido la fanfarrona y enojo por que había sacado una D en su último examen, sus padres la matarían, por eso

—

**Exijo que lo revalúes ahora** — dijo la chica poniéndose de pie

**Está bien Kimcup, todo por evitar que empieces a pensar en ideas conspiratorias, pero que no se vuelva a repetir no quiero que digan que eres mi favorita o si** —

**De acuerdo** — manifestó la chica

Media hora después, la pelirroja miraba de nueva cuenta su examen, y su nueva D+ en ella, Shego solo había calificado mal una pregunta que era incongruente al final, y eso no la salvaba de su castigo

**Podemos hacer un trato** — musito la chica azabache, ante la mirada fría de la chica possible — **tu dejas de seguirme y yo te doy créditos extra que dices asi seria una linda B+ y todos salimos ganando** —

**No** — respondió la chica rápidamente — esta es la calificación que gane y es la que merezco con su permiso señorita Go —

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la azabache, no había cambiado en nada, y eso por extraño que pareciera le entusiasmaba, pero dejando eso de lado, miro su reloj tenía tiempo para comer una coctel de frutas antes de su siguiente clase, después se enteraría como le abría ido a su ex némesis, después de todo como ella siempre se ufanaba en decir, **todo es possible para un possible no **


End file.
